Gallade (Pokémon)
|} Gallade (Japanese: エルレイド Erureido) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from a male when exposed to a Dawn Stone. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gallade using the Galladite. Biology Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like s with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe’s moves. As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gallade debuted in The Rise of Darkrai as a resident of in Alamos Town. He led Alice, , , and to the area that Baron Alberto believed had been destroyed by . He was later a major bystander during the between and . Gallade made his main series debut in A Grand Fight for Winning!, under the ownership of Zoey. He was used in a two-on-two Contest Battle, along with , against Dawn's Piplup and during the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Gallade's efforts helped Zoey win the battle and the title of Top Coordinator. A Gallade appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!, belonging to a theater director named . He played in Carl's performance, but he was injured by Ash's Pikachu and had to be temporarily replaced by Ash's Hawlucha. A Gallade appeared in Mending a Broken Spirit!, under the ownership of Woodward. He was used in a against Serena's Braixen as part of a test before the battle was called off. Minor appearances A Gallade appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Gallade appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Gallade appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Gallade that can Mega Evolve into Mega Gallade appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Gallade appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries . Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Gallade made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where he was seen battling a Mega . In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gallade appears as one of the Pokémon owned by Castle Valet Darach in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. He also acts as Caitlin's bodyguard. In Omega Alpha Adventure 0, 's Gallade named Kirly evolved from a accidentally by using a Dawn Stone on contact after she kicked it towards him to her dismay, as she was aiming for him to evolve into a . In PAORAS20, he received a Galladite from the Meteor Village Elder, allowing Sapphire to Mega Evolve him into Mega Gallade. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Hiori's Gallade debuted in A Fated Reunion where he used him to unmask a thief. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga Saturn owns a Gallade whom he used to battle Hareta in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. A Trainer's Gallade appeared in A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Gallade is a member of the legendary Exploration Team, , alongside and . * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Gallade is used by to protect the blue circuit ball. It was in a three-way boss battle with Heath's and Lavana's in the trio's efforts to thwart the player. * Team Raider's Gallade returns and will ask the player to send a letter to Roserade. Once it is delivered, he, and the rest of Team Raider, connect with the player. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Altru Building}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Sky Fortress, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 575 Expert Stage: Stage EX29}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Mega Gallade Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- after battling while its male Warrior is equipped with a Dawn Stone |link= , , and 'Kenshin' }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=281 |name2=Kirlia |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= (male) |no3=475 |name3=Gallade |type1-3=Psychic |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Gallade's and are the reverse of 's. * Gallade's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex ( only) and the Almia Browser are the same: 160. * Gallade and Gardevoir are the only Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution that are in the same evolutionary family. * Mega Gallade has the highest stat of all non-legendary Pokémon. Origin The single fin on Gallade's head resembles the helmet worn by -class Roman s, or the with a horsehair crest worn by Greek s. It may also be based on medieval s. Additionally, its battle stances in various media resemble the ''en garde position and parries of modern . Name origin Gallade may be a combination of gallant and blade. Erureido may be a combination of (in antiquity, a chieftain or military leader; in present day, a rank in the ) or elbow and blade, referring to the sword-like appendages on its arms. In other languages |es=Gallade|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Galagladi |demeaning=From and Gladiator |it=Gallade|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=엘레이드 Ellade|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=艾路雷朵 Àilùléiduǒ |zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Галлейд Galleid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Galagladi es:Gallade fr:Gallame it:Gallade ja:エルレイド zh:艾路雷朵